


Future Fishing

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin expresses his frustrations about his boyfriends' lack of consideration for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened in the middle of watching the first ep of Eternal Summer

It was always the same with Haru and Makoto. Haru had his own special brand of dealing with things: avoidance.  
    “Why don't you ever think about the future?” Rin snapped for the millionth time.  
    “As long as Makoto and Rin are in it, that's enough for me,” Haru spat back. It wasn't even meant to be romantic, although Rin's heart did still race.  
   “Now, now,” Makoto's characteristic gentle smile came into view. “There are lots of things to take into consideration. I'm sure Haru is thinking about it in his own way.” Rin 'tched'.  
    “And why are you always defending him?” Rin asked, turning his attention to Makoto.

  “You haven't given it any thought, either!” Tears starting leaking out of Rin's eyes and he mumbled, “Traitors,” at them before turning away. He felt Haru's hand on his wrist.  
  “Rin...”  
  “What's this really about?” Makoto asked, drawing the redhead closer. Instinctively, he leaned into that famiiar and comforting broad chest. “Why do you need to know?”  
  “I just do,” Rin sniffled. “Haru, maybe it's enough for you to have us both with you, but that's not solid enough for me.”  
  “Does your future not include us?” Haru asked. “Was it something I said? Rin, I'm sor--”

  “Just shut up and listen, okay?!” Haru closed his mouth but played with the end of his shirt.  
  “Maybe we should sit down for this,” Makoto suggested. Haru immediately got up and set out pillows for low table in his living room and then seated himself formally. Makoto smiled. “It's almost like a miai, isn't it?” Rin blushed.  
  “Unfortunately,*” Haru replied. It was unbelievable how such a stupid reply could bring Rin down from his spiral of bad thoughts, but it did. Makoto wasn't the only one who did the calming. Sometimes Haru's seemingly nonsensical retorts were exactly what Rin needed. He felt himself relax as he and Makoto seated themselves around the table.

   “I just don't have the ability to think the same way as Haru. Of course I want both of you in my future, but there's no telling what sort of things might happen tomorrow. One of us could get injured or killed. And what if I come back and one of you isn't there? It'll be just like when Dad...” Rin closed his eyes and inhaled. That's not what we're talking about, he reminded himself. He felt Makoto take a trembling hand in his and Haru's intense stare as he squeezed Rin's other hand too hard. “I don't have Makoto's strength of heart, either. You're always saying 'It's fine, isn't it?' because you believe in your feelings for me and Haru. But...” He trailed off.  
   “Are you worried about drifting apart again, Rin?” Makoto asked softly. Rin nodded.

  “I won't let you go again,” Haru declared.  
  “That's right, Rin. Haru and I were bad about reaching out to you before. We hurt you.” The expression that Rin hated most flickered across Makoto's face. He hated how much the green-eyed boy felt. He hated how big Makoto's heart was, sometimes. Big enough to house both himself and Haru, although some days he only wanted Makoto's heart to fit him. “We drifted apart because we didn't have conversations like this. So thank you for being honest with us, Rin. And truthfully, I'm afraid, too.”  
  “You are?” Haru and Rin asked simultaneously.  
   “Things like 'what if they're not really okay with this?' and 'What if they make me choose one of them?' float around in my head all the time. If Haru and Rin doubt my love, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.”

   “Sometimes I want Makoto all to myself,” Haru admitted. “And other times I want Rin all to myself.” Rin was shocked to hear his heart echoed that way, but also struck by how very Haru it was to be so childishly possessive.  
   “It's the same for me. But there are some days when I need both of you. Days like today,” Rin said softly.  
   “Then we'll start thinking about our futures together from now on,” Makoto said, kissing Rin's forehead. With neither grace nor warning, Haru's lips descended upon Rin's. Blue eyes stared seriously into red.  
  “You know, when I said I wanted to see you fired up, this isn't what I meant,” Rin sighed, turning red in spite of his words.

  “Haru, isn't it about dinner time?” Makoto asked sweetly.  
  “Mm.” Haru looked at the clock and got up. Makoto got up to follow him.  
  “Why do you have to wear your apron like that?” Rin didn't even need to get up to know that Haru had stripped and was now wearing just his jammers and an apron. Typical.  
  “Anything else feels weird,” was Haru's only reply as he began to cook.  
  “What're you making?” Rin called from the other room.  
  “Mackerel paella.”  
  “Pa-what? Geez, can't you make things that are easy to pronounce?”  
   “Haru should become a chef!” Makoto said, coming back to sit with Rin. He stole a kiss and winked at the redhead. “Thanks for sharing your thoughts with us today, Rin,” he said in a voice intended for Rin alone. Before Rin could so much as steal a kiss back, Haru was standing in the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room, a spatula in one hand and arms crossed.

  “Stop hogging Rin,” he complained to Makoto. The brunet only smiled sweetly.  
  “You're busy cooking. Besides, weren't you going to keep him all to yourself tonight, Haru?” The dark-haired boy frowned, obviously not pleased that his plan had been so easily discovered. “So I get Rin right now.” The way that Makoto was looking at Haru obviously worked, because he sighed and returned to his cooking. But not before leaning down for a kiss. Makoto turned to Rin. “What do you want to do?”  
  “Cuddle,” Rin said as he moved over and made himself comfortable in Makoto's lap. Big arms encircled him, holding him close. He breathed in Makoto's scent and listened to his heartbeat. He sighed, but not in contentment.

  “What's wrong?”  
  “Talking about my feelings kinda...” There really was no way to tell Makoto that his support was really arousing right now. Not without being embarrassing, anyway.  
  “I thought you wanted to cuddle,” Makoto teased.  
  “Yeah, well I changed my mind. How long do we have till Haru gets impatient, y'think?”  
  “Five minutes,” Makoto said without hesitation. He spun Rin around so that they were facing each other.  
  “Then you'd better start unzipping.” Rin grinned as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Makoto's only answer was a deep kiss that involved tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> * Haru's playing a game where you use the last syllable of what the person before you said as the first syllable in your answer. Makoto said 見合い [miAI], marriage meeting. Haru replied with 合憎 [AIniku]


End file.
